


Agua y Aceite

by EbichuGirl (JanBen)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supersons, Teens Titans
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanBen/pseuds/EbichuGirl





	Agua y Aceite

Jon había acudido al encuentro con sus nuevos amigos ,los Titanes, para poder pasar el tiempo con ellos.

Se sentía cómodo a pesar de no poder colaborar en ninguna misión (no desde que lucharon contra un mago) con estos las veces que deseaba ,debido a la tozuda negación de un miembro del equipo.

Se sentía también especialmente contento pasar sus ratos libres con cada integrante de ese gran equipo.

Podía ser él, no tenía temor en mostrar sus habilidades. Como aún estaba desarrollándolos, ellos lo ayudaban con tips sobre cómo controlar o pulir ciertos aspectos de sus poderes.Incluso, lo invitaban a participar a los entrenamientos.

Eran en extremo amigables y eso lo hacía experimentar todo como si estuviera en su casa.

En esa oportunidad, luego de haber tenido el permiso de sus progenitores ,fue con todo el entusiasmo hacia la torre .  
Pero faltaba alguien. Brillaba por su ausencia, no era difícil de notarlo puesto que a pesar de ser del tipo callado poseía un aura que hacía notar en donde estuviera.

—Oh, Damian se ha ausentado desde hace días, Superboy. —Explicó Starfire.

—¿Sabes la razón? —Preguntó Jon, extrañado.

Prácticamente se había mudado en ese edificio así que era raro no verlo rondando.  
Ella negó con la cabeza, alegando que Wayne había avisado que regresaría pronto pero especificando nada en absoluto.

Logan, animado se permitió introducirse en la conversación ,luego de estar siendo acicalado por el joven Kent en su regazo manteniendo la forma gatuna.

—Creo que está enfermo. Estaba pálido y con la nariz roja.Había salido una noche lluviosa a hacer una de sus rondas . ¡ Llegando empapado hasta los huesos!—

—Cuando ya no podía esconder los síntomas, decidió marcharse. Dando a entender que prefería no estar mostrando vulnerabilidad frente a nosotros.— Agregó Raven, con su tono de voz usual, monótona y calmada.

—Ya sabes, su típica forma de ser. —Finalizó Aqualad desde la cocina.

—Iré a verlo.—

—¡Suerte con eso!— Lo animó Beast Boy.

Jon asintió y se despidió de todos.

Con esos datos , el jovencito decidió ir a ver a Damian en Gotham. Seguro era de preocuparse tal enfermedad.  
Con su recién adquirida capacidad de vuelo, fue en cuestión de minutos cuando llegó .

Mientras su mente trabajaba, creando hipótesis variadas.  
Conociéndolo, era extremadamente difícil admitir que no estaba capacitado para una misión. Malherido o muy golpeado, Al Ghul seguía adelante, lo admiraba por eso y más ,aunque era algo peligroso .En demasía.

El clima en esa ciudad estaba bastante inestable. Podía oler la lluvia y a juzgar por las centellas que rasgaban el encapotado cielo, esta no tardaría en volver a precipitar.

Llegó hasta la mansión justo a tiempo y Alfred , el fiel y noble mayordomo, lo recibió visiblemente complacido por su presencia allí. Le invitó bebida y alimento, a lo que el chico rechazó amablemente .  
Lo guió entonces hasta donde estaba su amigo.

—Joven Kent, lo disculpa si está un tanto ... irritable. Es casi imposible hacer que repose. — La razón de su visita, estaba en la Baticueva, como quien no quiere la cosa. Vestido con el traje de Robin, como si estuviera listo para salir. Mas a leguas se notaba que apenas se mantenía despierto.  
Pennyworth además le comunicó que había estado reticente a compañía porque Damian decía que corrían peligro de que fueran contagiados con sus "gérmenes".

Dejándolo solo y deseándole suerte también, se fue parsimonioso a continuar con sus otras tareas. 

 

El joven guerrero, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo mientras estaba trabajando con la computadora. Sus pies colgaban del sillón un tanto y tenía una expresión de concentración.  
Jon sólo caminó a su lado mientras veía la imagen de un hombre que usaba sombrero de copa con el signo interrogación allí, totalmente vestido con un traje verde muy elegante.

Eran capturas de baja calidad de una cámara de seguridad. Llevaba un par de bolsas con dinero aparentemente... Oh, un asalto a un banco. Pasaron los minutos y decidió colocar Jon una mano sobre el hombro de Damian al tiempo de que este, estornudó , cubriendo su nariz con pañuelo desechable.Jon sintió tensión en los músculos de Wayne 

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kent? ¿Quién te llamó,huh?—

—Nadie me llamó, vine por mi cuenta. Me auto invité, digamos.— Respondió el más joven , notando la voz rasposa de su amigo .Sin duda, tenía la garganta irritada.

—Mira, mejor regresas por donde viniste.—En pocos segundos lanzó . — Lo menos que necesito es verte metiendo tu hocico donde no te incumbe. Ya estoy lo suficientemente disgustado con mi Padre por no dejarme ir a patrullar con él. Sin contar con el desgraciado de Grayson.—Replicó, a la vez, tecleando y haciendo «Zoom» en las imágenes que tenían su atención .

A esas alturas , Jon debía sentirse acostumbrado al lenguaje soez que usaba su colega con él casi siempre, pero no era así. Era ,muchas veces, como recibir un puñal con esas palabras , directo en el pecho. Era una personalidad muy chocante, comparada con la suya, que se caracterizaba por ser apacible .  
A veces detestaba ser tan sensible. Pero no podía cambiar.

Carraspeó y se mantuvo firme. 

—Estás ardiendo en fiebre, Dami.—La piel usualmente morena de su amigo estaba con un tono poco saludable y su cara, frente perlada y mejillas coloradas era señales inequívocas de una fiebre alta.

— Por favor, debes tomar un descanso aunque sea...

—¿Eres ahora mi enfermera, Superboy? No sé si entiendes el idioma que uso.—

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero no acepto tu "sugerencia", hace más de una semana que arrastras esta gripe , según los Titanes . —Damian lo ignoraba aún. Jon hizo un puchero enojado ya cuando se alargó silencio, sólo se escuchaba el eco del agua dentro de ese lugar y el chillido de los quirópteros que vivían allí.

 

—¿Sabes qué? Bien, me voy. Pero no te quejes cuando termines en el hospital y de allí no te librarás tan fácil,¡ haz caso al menos una vez en tu vida! ¿Cuando dejarás de ser tan pedante?— Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a elevarse del suelo llegando a la compuerta que se cerró bruscamente frente suyo. El botón fue oprimido por un birdarang, que quedó a pocos centímetros de sus dedos.  
Volteó la cabeza y miró con sus ojos bien abiertos a su atacante.

 

—Mocoso —Lo llamó a pesar de que pocos años lo diferenciaba de Jon. —¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? —Dijo Damian furioso.Saltando con una pirueta impresionante por sobre la silla . Una y otra vez le lanzó esos mismos objetos afilados. Jon sorprendido ante esa acción, se dispuso a los esquivarlos.  
Algunas rebotando sobre su brazos para evitar que impacten en su cara.En momentos como aquellos anhelaba tener los brazaletes de la Mujer Maravilla.

No le hacían daños considerables pero eran molestos. Sus ojos adquirieron un fulgor carmesí comi era usual al estar alterado. Basta, basta, basta...

—¡Basta!—Exclamó y su visión de calor, remató sobre el suelo cerca de los pies de Damian, tal fue la fuerza de su contraataque, que tuvo onda expansiva que lanzó a un debilitado Al Ghul contra el suelo.  
Sin poder evitarlo , golpeó en la superficie sólida su ya adolorida cabeza.

 

Yació inerte entonces, pero consciente.

Mas,sus músculos no respondían.

 

Quedando como paralizado por el dolor y la sorpresiva fuerza que lo alcanzó. Mientras, un sonido sordo retumbada su oído, estando como en un estado confuso, saliendo del aturdimiento poco a poco.

Al enfocar la vista se encontró con la expresión angustiada de Jon, lágrimas caían en cascada sobre sus cachetes. Sí, lo estaba sosteniendo ya, podía notar que su cráneo no tocaba más el piso frío.

La voz ajena ya podía escuchar, era desgarrador.  
—¡Perdón, Dami! ¡Despierta,por favor! ¡No quise lastimarte! —

Seguía pidiéndole perdón ,agitándolo un poco, llorando desconsolado.

Esa visión lo conmovió, tanto que hizo que su corazón se sintiera compungido.

Esos ojos azules como el mar caribe. Ampliamente abiertos, inspeccionándolo, formando piscinas de llanto eran demasiado para él, acostumbrado a ver ese rostro, sonriente, desbordando luz y gracia en cada poro .

Todo rastro de ira se esfumó tan rápido como surgió.

—Ya deja... —Tragó saliva ,cerrando sus ojos un momento Damian — de llorar como un bebé, Jon. — Completó su sentencia ,colocando una mano sobre la húmeda mejillas del otro chico,buscando afianzar sus dichos. 

 

Damian sonrió levemente para tratar de calmar a Kent, parecía estar a punto de entrar en una crisis.

 

Jon trató de controlar sus reacciones pero siguió sollozando.  
Estuvo tan cerca de hacer lo que más miedo le daba, lastimar a un ser amado por no ser capaz de controlarse .  
Abrazó con cuidado a su amigo, arrodillados ambos quedaron. Wayne le devolvió ese reconfortante gesto.

—Estoy bien , ¿Ves? Deja de llorar, Farm boy. Necesitarás más que rayitos de tus ojos para acabar conmigo. — Dijo con un tono desafiante a su interlocutor cuando se separaron un poco.

Ese comentario hizo que riera un tanto el susodicho. Que con el dorso de su mano secaba sus lágrimas.

Dami hizo que se levantaran ambos, no quería que de repente alguien los encontrara en esa posición.

Fueron a su cuarto, que para ese momento estaba pulcro. Jon pidió llevarlo en brazos , queriendo evitar que se fatigara. Con reticencia aceptó.

Siempre solía cargarlo en las distintas misiones que tenían, pero esta vez era diferente. Con toda la suavidad del mundo lo cargó, su tremenda fuerza, intrigante.

 

Una vez allí en la habitación.

Damian se desvistió rápidamente y sin pudor frente a Jon quien erguido, centraba su atención en otra cosa (o lo intentaba, al menos) mientras se cambiaba . Terminó poniéndose una simple remera blanca tres veces su talla y unos shorts. Fue a su lecho sin calcetines, su traje ya olvidado en el suelo.

Jon estaba entre la puerta cerrada y la cama. Ambos se miraron unos segundos. 

El mayor sonrió y levantó ligeramente su edredón, indicando un espacio extra a su lado ,palpando la zona.

—¿Qué esperas,Jonno? ¿Tienes miedo que te pegue mi gripa?—

El pequeño Kent negó con la cabeza, se dispuso a descalzarse muy entusiasmado y se acomodó a lado,prácticamente, saltando en el huequito.

—He logrado el récord de no enfermarme desde que nací, Dami.—

—Me alegro de eso, bondades de la sangre alienígena que fluye por tus venas. —

—Sí,supongo. Es... — Jon se interrumpió a sí mismo al sentir los labios de su amigo sobre su frente.  
—Buenas noches ,Jonno—

—Ummm son las seis y cuarto de la tarde.—

Damian se encogió de hombros y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro del más joven. Aspirando su perfume, sin pudor suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

Jon lo abrazó y sonrió, sintiéndose completamente feliz. Su permiso sólo era válido por unas horas pero lo ignoró, no cenaría pero no le importó.

 

Sopló ligeramente hacia su amigo , usando su super aliento al mínimo para refrescarlo a pesar de tener el aire acondicionado encendido.  
A juzgar por el sonido de aprobación de Damian fue algo positivo, aparte porque se aferró aún más a él.

 

Pronto ,ante esa repentina tranquilidad, fue envuelto por el hechizo de Morfeo.

 

*********

Al día siguiente , muy temprano.

 

—Por Rao...— Clark, sonrió al ver la escena frente suya.Vestido como un trabajador más del Daily Planet.

—Así es. Al final tu hijo logró convencer a Damian de que tomara reposo. Tiene mérito . —Murmuró Bruce, con los brazos cruzados, con una sonrisa discreta.

Dick tomaba fotos desde su smartphone complacido no creyendo lo que veía.

Al frío y calculador Damian profundamente dormido, usando como peluche de felpa al primogénito de Superman, quien con una cara de felicidad también descansaba. Era creer o reventar, las maravillas de la vida no dejaban de sorprenderlo.

Alfred estaba también viendo todo, no había tenido corazón de despertarlos .

 

Cuando la noche arribó, los buscó por todos lados. Pensando que habían hecho una de sus típicas escapadas clandestinas.Llamó a su amo B . Posteriormente, como debía, Bruce notificó a Clark cuando los descubrieron. Este ,al día siguiente, quiso comprobar los dichos del enmascarado. Y no se apresuró, su hijo estaba en excelentes manos .

Clark confiaría su propia vida a Bruce y a su familia.

 

 

Con las cosas así.

Los dejaron descansar un poco más . De todos modos, ver dos seres como agua y aceite interactuar así, no era común de ver.


End file.
